Нео Кортекс
Доктор Нео Кортекс (англ. Dr. Neo Cortex; яп. ドクター ネオ コルテックス) - главный антагонист всей серии игр, создатель Бандикута и множества других мутантов, иными словами, профессиональный злой учёный. Находится под управлением злой маски Ука Ука. По его замыслу, Краш должен был возглавлять армию мутированных животных, но во время эксперимента что-то пошло не так и в итоге самим же доктором была создана главная причина его постоянных неудач. Хочет захватить власть над миром, чтобы править им на своё усмотрение (а это, согласитесь, классика). Имеет запутанные отношения с докторами-коллегами. Н. Брио то союзник, то враг, Н. Джин же души не чает в своём "повелителе", а Н. Тропи относится к нему более-менее лояльно. Также у Кортекса есть племянница Нина, о которой он действительно заботится и которая вполне вероятно является его дочкой. Представляет собой типичный образ злодея, способный порой встать и на добрую сторону. Характеристика Кортекс является воплощением классического психопата, будучи вспыльчивым, безумным и любящим манипулировать другими ради своей выгоды. Как и у всех обычных жестоких и сумасшедших ученых, странные идеи Кортекса были высмеяны другими учеными, что и привило доктора к желанию захватить мир, чтобы доказать, кто был прав по-настоящему. В Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped выясняется, что Кортекс работает под командованием злого духа, Ука Ука, одного из двух существ, которых доктор действительно боится (второе существо - мадам Эмберли). Несмотря на то, что в большинстве случаев Кортекс говорит много и ведёт себя уверенно, его можно увидеть и взволнованным, а иногда даже совершенно бесхребетным, когда он попадает в ситуации, крайне опасные для его жизни (к примеру, находясь перед Ука Ука, при потере боеприпасов во время боя с противниками в Twinsanity и многое прочее). Другой примечательной особенностью характера Кортекса является его неспособность учиться на своих ошибках. Он часто полагается на Тигра Тайни, чтобы тот ликвидировал Крэша, в то время как судя по полученному опыту можно понять насколько Тигр некомпетентен в этом деле. Импульсивное поведение Кортекса впервые ярко показано во вступительном ролике Crash Bandicoot, где доктор отклоняет все опасения своего напарника, Нитруса Брио. Кортекс становится раздраженным и взволнованным, когда что-то начинает идти не по плану, в особенности это ярко выражено в Crash Tag Team Racing: в то время, как большинство персонажей слегка раздраженны из-за того, что Крэш не выполнил их поручение, Кортекс же полностью выходит из себя, называя бандикута "полнейшим дураком" и "самым худшим мутантом, который когда либо был создан". Неспособность доктора долгое время держать себя в руках или даже поддерживать хорошие отношения со своими союзниками отражена в Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, где он, объединившись с Рипто, злодеем серии Spyro the Dragon, чтобы уничтожить своих главных противников - Крэша и Спайро, вскоре начинает спорить со своим новым союзником. Кортексу ничего не стоит, чтобы обмануть других, используя их ради своей выгоды, к примеру, для сбора энергетических кристаллов. Доктор часто использует доверчивого Крэша в своих коварных планах, что можно увидеть в Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back и Crash Tag Team Racing. В обеих играх он уверяет Бандикута, что это необходимо выполнить ради спасения огромного количества людей. Эгоистичные наклонности Кортекса часто побуждают его врать о своей жизни. Он говорит, что являлся самым популярным учеником в школе, когда на самом же деле был объектом насмешек. Чаще всего Кортекса не волнуют жизни и чувства людей, кроме своей собственной. Единственный момент. когда доктор проявляет беспокойство к кому-то другому, показан в Crash Twinsanity, во время похищения Нины Злым Крэшем. Возможно, это означает, что Нина является единственным живым существом, которое не безразлично Кортексу. Доктор сам решается отправиться в лапы опасности и быть избитым Злым Крэшем на протяжении уровня "Bandicoot Pursuit". Несмотря на это, Кортекс является крайне бесчувственным персонажем, видящим в других лишь инструмент в своих планах по захвату мира (хотя, возможно ещё он любит и Н. Джина, Тайни и Дингодайла, так как продолжает работать с ними, несмотря на их прошлые неудачи). Не известно, чувствует ли Кортекс какое-либо раскаяние по отношению к Нине, к тому, что он сместил её руки металлическими "смертельными ловушками". Этот момент лишний раз придает Кортексу психопатические наклонности. Внешне доктор Нео Кортекс представляет собой низкого, желтокожего, большеголового человека с огромной буквой "N" на лбу (которая, судя по официальному сайту Crash Bandicoot и официальному руководству по игре Wrath of Cortex, символизирует "Nerd", что в переводе на русский означает "Ботаник"). Во всех играх до эры Radical Entertainment буква "N" является либо разукрашенной, либо "заклеймованной"; в Crash Tag Team Racing и Crash of the Titans буква становится металлической. Обычно, Кортекс одет в лаборантский халат, из-под которого виднеется какое-то черное одеяние. На руках доктора можно заметить резиновые (кожаные, в поздних играх серии) перчатки. Очевидно, Кортекс лысеет. Его оставшиеся волосы красуются по бокам головы и на надлобье в виде густой пряди. Чаще всего, его волосы черные (тёмно-синие в некоторых играх) и взлохмаченные. Также у доктора есть короткая борода. Кортекс является человеком низкого роста. Он никогда не был выше Крэша, за исключением Crash of the Titans. История До Crash Bandicoot Доктор Кортекс был младшим сыном в семействе клоунов цирка. В отличие от своих родителей, чьё призвание состояло в развлечении других людей, Нео большую часть своей жизни провёл за чтением научных книг. Он всегда был "грушей для битья", его постоянно дразнили и уже в возрасте трёх лет он удостоился от группы цирковых артистов буквы "n" на лбу, что означало "nerd" (с англ. "ботаник"). В 4 года Кортекс уезжает в Академию Зла мадам Эмберли, школу для злых детей. Именно там Нео встречает Нитруса Брио и Н. Джина. Спустя некоторое время насмешки над Кортексом возвращаются. В 6 лет Нео и Нитрус поступают в среднюю школу, но и там Кортекс был осмеян жестокими подростками, что уже начало превращаться в традицию, после чего в один прекрасный день эту школу кто-то взрывает вместе с большей частью города. По странным обстоятельствам, Кортекс и Брио в это время находились в двух милях под землёй от области взрыва, в шахте с заброшенным плутонием. После этого Кортекс и Брио решают перейти с города на весь мир. Спустя некоторое время, страшная парочка, называемая себя Командой Кортекса, становится международными преступниками. В поиске убежища, Нео и Нитрус находят три, как казалось на первый взгляд, необитаемых острова где-то на юге Австралии. Спустя некоторое время Кортекс понимает, что он не в состоянии просто так захватить или же уничтожить мир. Он решает создать свою собственную армию и, в дань памяти своим "дням славы", называет её Командой Кортекса. Вскоре, присоединив к своему проекту Брио, Нео придумывает прибор, называемый Evolvo-Ray (русск. Эволво Рэй), способный мутировать животных в сильных и умных супер-зверей, а также Cortex Vortex (русск. Кортекс Вортекс), предназначенный подчинять разум эволюционированного зверька, однако, в нём Кортексу не удаётся обнаружить одну маленькую, но роковую ошибку... Crash Bandicoot Кортекс и Нитрус Брио, воссоединившись вместе, начинают свои эксперименты над животными и растениями трёх островов некого архипелага в Австралии. Некоторые из их творений, такие как Риппер Ру, вышли не столь успешными, но ни что из них не сможет сравниться с самой большой ошибкой Кортекса, с Крашем Бандикутом. Когда одним тихим вечером начались эксперименты над двумя пойманными бандикутами - самкой и самцом, никто не мог предположить о том, что может произойти дальше. Бандикута мужского пола Кортекс планировал сделать генералом его армии. Эволво Рей на самце срабатывает идеально и он эволюционирует. После этого бандикута поднимают в Кортекс Вортекс, несмотря на то, что Брио настаивает этого не делать, поскольку прибор еще не был готов. И Нитрус оказывается прав - машина отвергает Краша, не завершая при этом его эволюцию (в этом и состоит второй смысл его имени - "поломанный" бандикут), и бандикут сбегает, выпрыгнув из окна замка, но оставляет там, в заточении Кортекса, свою подругу Тавну. И теперь, Кортекс использует её для того, чтобы заполучить Краша обратно. Через некоторое время, Бандикут возвращается в замок, где на вершине дирижабля происходит его первая битва с Кортексом. Доктор, побежденный в схватке, падает со своего сломанного глайдера куда-то на остров. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Год спустя у Кортекса появляется новый напарник – старый знакомый киборг по имени Н. Джин. Вместе они строят новый Кортекс Вортекс и отправляют его в космос. После того, как Кортекс потерпел поражение в своей первой схватке с Бандикутом, он упал в шахту, где нашёл Главный Кристалл (англ. Master Crystal). Джин сообщает доктору о том что, чтобы захватить Землю и превратить всех существ в их бездушных рабов, необходимо получить 25 маленьких кристаллов. Ни одни из бывших приспешников не желает помочь Кортексу в их поиске, поэтому доктор находит Краша и телепортирует его в особую комнату с порталами, ведущими к тем самым кристаллам. Нео, общаясь с Бандикутом посредством голограммы, обманывает Краша, сказав ему, что получение кристаллов необходимо для спасения планеты. Иногда Кортекс случайно даёт Крашу тонкие намёки на свой истинный план. Ещё реже Коко взламывает его голограмму и пытается донести Крашу, что же происходит на самом деле. В то время как Коко, наконец, удаётся сказать всю правду своему брату, Кортекс уже успевает заполучить кристаллы. Краш, пытаясь не дать доктору добраться до Кортекса Вортекса, сражается с Нео в космосе, используя реактивный ранец. В очередной раз злой учёный терпит поражение и со взрывом улетает куда-то в космос. Несмотря на очередную победу, Кортекс Вортекс всё ещё находился в космосе. После того, как Краш собрал все драгоценные камни, доктор Нитрус Брио, бывший союзник Кортекса, помог взорвать Вортекс из-за личных разногласий с злодеем, используя лазерную пушку и 42 драгоценных камня для получения энергии. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Выясняется, что всё это время Кортекс был в союзе с Ука Ука, злым духом, заточенным усилиями Аку Аку множество веков назад в древнем храме. Разрушенные детали Кортекс Вортекс падают на этот храм, разрушая его, и тем самым освобождают на волю заключенного. Ука Ука, разгневанный рядом неудач Кортекса, а в первую очередь потерей всех энергетических кристаллов и драгоценных камней, находит доктора и знакомит его с Н. Тропи, создателем Машины Времени. С её помощью они должны отправиться в прошлое и вернуть те самые кристаллы, что сейчас находятся у Бандикута в настоящем. В конце концов, их злобные планы снова рушатся. Разочарованный своей очередной неудачей Кортекс говорит: "Снова поражение! Это не справедливо! Наверное, мне надо уйти на большой пляж с большим количеством выпивки и девушками с большими... мешками со льдом для моей головы." Но несмотря на это, Ука Ука возлагает надежды на драгоценные камни. Когда Краш и Коко собирают их все, битва повторяется. Бандикут снова побеждает и Машина Времени взрывается. Краш, Коко и Аку Аку успевают сбежать, в то время как Кортекс, Тропи и Ука Ука попадают во временную ловушку, где Нео и Нефариус становятся младенцами и борятся за маску. Crash Team Racing Кортекс принимает участие в гонках, главной целью которых становится спасение мира от злобного инопланетянина Н. Оксида. Во вступительном ролике игры можно увидеть злобно смеющегося Нео, сплавливающего лучём какой-то прибор, возможно, Эволво-Рэй, со своим картом. Статистика карта Кортекса схожа с картом Крэша. Домашним трэком доктора является Cortex Castle (русск. Замок Кортекса). В эпилоге сказано, что Кортекс открывает новый элемент в периодической таблице под номером 117 - Cortexrulestheworldium (русск. Кортексправитмириум). Crash Bash Кортекс насильно вовлекается в спор двух масок - Аку Аку и Ука Ука, с целью разрешить, что же сильней - добро или зло. В команде Ука Ука вместе с Коретксом оказывает Коала Конг, Н. Брио и мутант-новичок - Рилла Ру. На протяжении множества мини-игр, доктор Кортекс имеет большое преимущество ровно так же, как и доктор Брио, благодаря умению изобретать мощные технические приборы, но в то же время, сказывается и его физическая слабость. В мини-играх типа Polar Push Кортекс использует свой джетпак для толчка противника, что оказывает достаточно мощный эффект, но в то же время, этот толчок можно сделать всего лишь единожды за раз. Лазерная заряд доктора в мини-играх типа Tank Wars самый быстрый, но по силе удара достаточно слабый относительно пуль противников. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Некоторое время спустя после событий CB3, Кортекс строит новую космическую станцию, где Ука Ука проводит совещание со злодеями серии для обсуждения всех неудач, которые они пережили от лап Крэша Бандикута. Н. Тропи доносит, что Кортекс работает над чем-то в своей лаборатории, что сам Нео начинает отрицать. В разговор по своей глупости вмешивается Н. Джин, поясняя, что Н. Тропи имел ввиду то самое сверхсекретное оружие, над которым Кортекс работал день и ночь с тех пор, как они потерпели последнюю неудачу в захвате мира. Без какого-либо энтузиазма, Кортекс сообщает, что его изобретение находится на финльной стадии, не хвататет лишь источника энергии, в качестве чего Ука Ука предлагает использовать Элементалей. Доктор подтверждает, что Элементали смогут идеально подойти для запуска оружия, способного раз и навсегда прекратить существование их главного врага - Крэша Бандикута. Как и в некоторых предыдущих играх серии, Кортекс общается с Крэшем при помощи голограммы, с помощью которой на этот раз он представляет его новое оружие - Кранча Бандикута. Единственным способом одолеть его становятся 25 энергетических кристаллов, сбором которых начинают заниматься Крэш и Коко. Несмотря на все усилия доктора, Кранч терпит поражение в пяти схватках против Крэша, а космическая станция Нео Кортекса подвергается уничтожению. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure На космической станции, находящейся на орбите Земли, Ука Ука выплескивает всё своё недовольство на Кортекса за его последнюю неудачу. Доктору не остаётся ничего, кроме как пообещать злой маске, что его новый план наконец то сработает. Этот план состоял в уменьшении Земли до размеров грейпфрута. Крэшу в очередной раз удаётся победить Кортекса, вернув планету в её нормальное состояние. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Кортекс играбелен в многопользовательском режиме мини-игры Атласфера. Crash Nitro Kart Во время одного из экспериментов Кортекса, Император Вело XXVII похищает его вместе с Н. Джином и Тайни. Он вынуждает их соревноваться в гонках против Галактической Сети (англ. Galaxy Circuit). Потерпев поражение, Вело пытается отобрать скипетр у Нео, но его останавливает Тигр Тайни. Кортекс использует силу скипетра, стараясь вернуться обратно на Землю, но скипетр ломается и перемещает его, вместе с Тайни и Джином, на планету Терра, копию Земли. Столкнувшись с толпой аборигенов, напоминающих по внешности Кранка, Тайни чинит скипетр. Заметив это, местные жители начинают почитать Тайни как короля, на что Кортекс раздраженно реагирует. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Нео Кортекс и Рипто из серии игр Spyro the Dragon соединяют свои силы, чтобы противостоять их главным врагам - Крэшу Бандикуту и дракончику Спайро при помощи генетически-модифицированных приспешников Рипто - Риптоков (англ. Riptoc), замаскированных под самих же Крэша и Спайро, что по задумке должно запутать их и настроить друг против друга. Спустя некоторое время, главные герои понимают в чем проблема и объединяются против своих врагов. Кортекс и Рипто терпят поражение от бандикута и дракона на своей космической станции. Crash Twinsanity События развиваются спустя три года после Wrath of Cortex. Доктора Нео Кортекса и Ука Ука смывает, замороженных во льдине, на берег острова Н. Санити. После того, как Кортекс размораживается, он собирает в округе нескольких бывших злодеев, чтобы отомстить Крэшу. Кортекс является самым первым боссом игры, за которым следует Меха-бандикут. После введения Коко в состояние парализации, доктор завлекает Крэша в особое место для проведения "дня рождения Бандикута", где и начинается их первая битва. Будучи в очередной раз побеждённым, Кортекс сцепляется с бандикутом и, по случившимся обстоятельствам, падает вместе с ним в шахту, где дуэт приходит к выводу, что им необходимо объединить силы, чтобы выбраться наружу. Выбравшись из шахты, они сталкиваются со Злыми Близнецами. Безумные попугаи сообщают, что собираются уничтожить остров. У Кортекса, проявившего сомнение в их деятельности, близнецы вытаскивают мозг, отчего тот убегает в состоянии ужаса. Позже Крэш находит Кортекса, который сообщает ему о своей любви к Вампа островам и зависти к аборигенам. После того, как доктор упоминает, что шмели тут скромные, его атакует целый рой, что заставляет того в слепую бежать по мосту, полному ловушек и препятствий. Избавившись от шмелей, на голову Кортекса падает целый улей, а в добавку за ним начинает гнаться медведь. От всего этого Крэш успешно помогает избежать доктору. В итоге Кортекса ловит племя Папу Папу и помещает того на верхушку тотема с кристаллом. После того, как тотем рушится, Кортекс падает в водопад и его уносит по реке. В дальнейшем, Кортекс встречается на ферме фермера Эрнеста. Доктор парализует фермера своим бластером и забирает у него кристалл. Вскоре, Крэш и Кортекс снова встречают Злых Близнецов, которые сообщают им, что прибыли из десятого измерения и оживляют статую Тикимона. Победив Тикимона, у Кортекса появляется идея. Вместе с Крэшем, доктор отправляется на свою новую, недавно построенную базу, лабораторию на айсберге, где безуспешно пытается открыть вход. Дуэту приходится выбрать куда более долгий путь, чтобы пробраться в лабораторию. Пробираясь из одной ледяной пещеры в другую, Кортекс натыкается на группу пингвинов, требующих у него кристалл, на что доктор в ответ предлагает им рыбу. Пингвинов это не останавливает, и тогда в ход вступает бластер Кортекса, безжалостно парализующий их. Путешествие бандикута и доктора заводит их к освобождению замороженного во льдине Ука Ука. Злая маска, увидев, что Кортекс и Крэш работают вместе, впадает в ярость и пытается их убить, создав себе мощное тело из льдины. В конце концов, дуэт побеждает Ука Ука. После того, как Ука Ука узнаёт о плане Злых Близнецов, он наконец решает вступить в союз со своим братом. Дуэт, состоящий из доктора и бандикута, добирается до лаборатории, где Аку Аку и Ука Ука вступают в бой против Злых Близнецов. Старания масок венчаются неудачей: попугаи с лёгкостью парализуют их. В ответ на нападение масок, Злые Близнецы отправляют на Крэша и Кортекса армию муравьёв. Когда все муравьи становятся побеждены, Близнецы покидают лабораторию. Наконец, Кортекс и Крэш рукопожатием закрепляют их союз в борьбе против Виктора и Мориса. Кортекс показывает Бандикуту Психотрон, устройство, способное переместить их в любое другое измерение. Чтобы это устройство заработало, им необходимо получить шесть кристаллов, когда у них на тот момент было всего лишь четыре. Кортекс решает отправиться на корабль Н. Джина, чтобы достать оставшиеся два кристалла. Бандикут и доктор выходят на балкон, где Кортекс начинает раздумывать, как попасть к кораблю Н. Джина вовремя, и тут Крэш сталкивает того с балкона и использует в качестве сноуборда для скольжения по огромной "снежной горке". Крэш и Кортекс добираются до боевого корабля Н. Джина, попутно разбив домик Дингодайла, хозяин которого подслушивает их разговор и начинает ошибочно считать, что они затеяли украсть клад Злых Близнецов. Дингодайл решает проследовать дуэт. После того, как Крэш получает кристаллы, они возвращаются в лабораторию на айсберге, где Коко нападает на Кортекса, думая, что он снова похитил её брата. Пнув доктора прямо в пах, она невольно толкает того на пульт управления Психотроном, отчего устройство ломается, а на Коко направляется очередной парализующий её луч. Дуэт отправляется в Академию Зла мадам Эмберли, чтобы найти Нину Кортекс, единственного человека, способного починить Психотрон. Во время полёта, на дирижабле появляется небольшая армия муравьёв, которых Кортексу удаётся успешно перестрелять. Прибыв в Академию Зла, дуэт находит секретную лестницу под фонтаном, ведущую в котельную. Позже, Крэш находит торчащего из трубы Кортекса в котельной. Пережив небольшое приключение в канализации, дуэт встречает Дингодайла, требующего у Кортекса часть клада Злых Близнецов. Кортекс отвечает, что не понимает, о чём он говорит, в ответ на что Дингодайл стреляет по платформе, которая взлетает вверх и уносит с собой доктора. Крэш, победив Дингодайла, встречает Кортекса в кабинете академии, где токсичная жижа начинает заполонять всё вокруг. Спасшись, Кортекс приказывает Крэшу прицепить дирижабль к безопасной зоне, в то время как сам отправится за своей племянницей, Ниной. Пройдя множество коридоров и классных комнат, доктор наконец находит комнату своей племянницы, которая охотно пугает его, положив в кровать куклу, похожую на саму себя. Попросив Нину помочь им, Кортекс возвращается в зону к фонтану, найдя там Крэша, неправильно понявшего его приказ и попросту отпустившего сам дирижабль. Через некоторое время, Нина успешно ловит его. Позже, Кортекс встречается с Ниной в кабинете, где они вместе побеждают очередную армию муравьёв. Победив их, доктор попадает в комнату, пол которой заполнен кислотой. Там он встречает основателя Академии Зла, Мадам Эмберли. Она бросает пару словесных издёвок в сторону Кортекса и вступает с ним в бой. Доктор рвёт все канаты, державшие мадам Эмберли, и она падает прямо в кислотную яму. Найдя Крэша, Кортекс вместе с ним и Ниной отправляется обратно в лабораторию на дирижабле. Кортекс, неожиданно для себя, вспоминает своё детство, как он в возрасте восьми лет построил прототип Эволво Рэя и испытал его на своих попугайчиках, Викторе и Морисе, и как это устройство испарило их. Вернувшись в лабораторию, трио перемещается в десятое измерение, где они встречают Злого Крэша, злую копию обычного Крэша, которая в конечном итоге похищает Нину. В погоне за Злым Крэшем, доктор и бандикут следуют на балкон, где Кортекс вновь впадает в раздумья, как же им спасти его племянницу. Бесцеремонный Крэш снова толкает Кортекса и, встав на него будто на скейтборд, скользит по огромной горке вниз. Добравшись до домика Злого Крэша, Кортекс пытается вызволить из лап здешнего Крэша Нину, что кончается погоней мутанта за ним. В итоге, Бандикут спасает доктора, и трио отправляется на базу Злых Близнецов. В комнате с сокровищами попугаев они встречают Н. Тропи, Н. Брио и Н. Джина. Кортекс начинает утверждать, что сокровище - это похищенное имущество. Внезапно появляется дракончик Спайро и поджигает Н. Тропи, Н. Брио и Н. Джина. Трио встречает Злых Близнецов в огромной тронной зале, где у них начинается небольшой разговор. Кортекс приказывает своим попугайчикам вернуться обратно в клетку, чему те безоговорочно повинуются, но тут же трансформируют свою клетку в огромного робота. Трио вступает с ним в бой. Нина пробивает щиты робота, сделав его уязвимым. Кортекс уничтожает оружие робота, а затем на робота Злых Близнецов нападает Меха-Бандикут, управляемый Крэшем. Победив робота, попугаи испуганно сбегают. Трио возвращается в своё измерение. Кортекс обманывает Крэша, направив на него Психотрон, но из-за какой-то неисправности, вместо того, чтобы отправить бандикута в другое измерение, прибор переносит Кортекса в мозг Крэша, где его окружают тысячи Бандикутов, танцующих известный танец Крэша. Доктор в ужасе начинает кричать. Позже, Кортекс выбирается из мозга Крэша и они оба отправляются к психиатору. Там дуэт практикует упражнения на доверие: Кортекс падает назад, а Крэш ловит его. Бандикута отвлекает подкатившийся к его ноге вампа фрукт. Кортекс в буквальном смысле падает на пол и, привстав, говорит: "Я ненавижу Бандикутов!", после чего падает снова. К слову, Кортекс часто использует телепорт в этой игре. Crash Tag Team Racing В погоне за Крэшем, Кортекс и Бандикуты разбиваются рядом с парком Вон Клатча МоторВорлд. Вон Клатч просит о помощи у невольно попавших к нему гостей. Кортекс по началу отклоняет его предложение, но когда выясняется, что нашедший и вернувший потерянные энергетические камни обратно выиграет собственность парка, моментально меняет своё мнение. По случившимся обстоятельствам, Крэш выигрывает права на парк, что заставляет Кортекса радикально изменить свои планы. Во время допроса, куда Вилли Вомбат спрятал чёрный энергетический кристалл, кто-то стреляет в него, в результате чего он плавится. Преступниками оказываются Нео Кортекс, Н. Джин и Нина Кортекс, находящимися в это время внутри боевого корабля. Кортекс собирается уничтожить бандикутов за разрушение его планов по использованию развлекательного предприятия Вон Клатча в качестве идеального стратегического прикрытия. После первой попытки Кортекса уничтожить Бандикутов при помощи пулемёта, встроенного в его боевой корабль, Крэш бросает курицу в главный ротор корабля Нео, из-за чего этот корабль приходит в неустойчивое и беспорядочное положение. Кортекс, уносясь прочь на своём поломанном корабле, обещает отомстить Крэшу. Crash Boom Bang! Кортекс является играбельным персонажем в этой игре, где по сюжету Коко приглашают на Мировые Гонки Пушечного ядра (англ. World Cannonball Race), куда отправляется и сам доктор. Crash of the Titans В этой части серии Кортекс использует моджо, чтобы превратить обитателей острова в Титанов. После того, как Йоктопус (англ. Yuktopus) терпит поражение в схватке с Крэшем во время первой босс-битвы, Ука Ука сменяет Кортекса его племянницей Ниной. В конце игры, Бандикут побеждает Нину, и Кортекс прощает её за всё то, что она наделала. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Кортекс отправляет Нину в школу для хороших девочек, после чего примиряется со своим старым коллегой, доктором Нитрусом Брио. Вместе они изобретают прибор NV - персональный карманный компьютер, который берет под контроль разум каждого, кто им пользуется. Чтобы этот прибор работал, Кортекс и Брио насильственно выкачивают злое моджо из Ука Ука. Позже, Кортекс вступает в битву с Бандикутом внутри своей новой космической станции, названной Космической Головой (англ. Space Head). Во время боя доктор принимает формулу мутагена, украденную у Брио, и мутирует в здоровяка. В очередной раз потерпев поражение, Кортекс впадает в истерику. Его космическая станция разбивается о Землю. Кортексу удается сбежать с неё в шаттле вместе со Зну (англ. Znu). Модели и участие в играх cortex.png|''CB1'', CB2 - боссфайт. cortex_g4.png|''CB2'' - заставки (только без венка), CB3 - боссфайт с Тайни. cortex_g1.png|''CB2'' - боссфайт. hologramm cortex.jpeg|''CB2'' - голограмма в варпрумах. cortex ctr.png|''CB3'', CTR, Bash, XS - заставки cortex_g2.png|''CB3'' - заставки перед входом в уровень. Neocortexcb3.JPG|''CB3'' - последняя заставка. cortex1.png|''CTR'' - игровая модель и иконки (обычная и японская). cortex_g3.png|''Bash'' - игровая модель и иконка. chcortexwoc.jpg|''WoC'' - заставки и последний боссфайт. drneocortex.png|''XS'' - боссфайт. spacechase.png|''Fusion'' - совместный боссфайт с Рипто. card91.png|''Fusion'' - карта. chcortexcnk.jpg|''CNK'', Fusion - заставки. small_Кортекс в стиле Crash Nitro Cart.jpg.jpg|''CNK'' - игровая модель и иконка. drneocortex cnk.PNG|''CNK'' на Game Boy - игровой спрайт. 186248_100001407807301_5636618_n.jpg|''Twinsanity'' - игровая модель. CortexChild.JPG|''Twinsanity'' - модель в заставках-воспоминаниях. chcortexcbb.png|''Boom Bang!'' - игровая модель. chcortexcttr.jpg|''TTR'' - игровая модель. chcortextitans.jpg|''Titans'', Mutants - заставки. drneocortex t.png|''Titans'' на Game Boy - боссфайт. 2j33093.jpg|''Mutants'' - боссфайт. chcortexcbnk3d.png|''CNK 3D'' - игровая модель. chcortexcbnk2.png|''CNK2'' - игровая модель и иконка. Интересные факты *Его имя образовано от участка мозга под названием "neocortex". *Также у Кортекса есть отчество - "Periwinkle", что сказано в TTR. Таким образом, его полное имя - Нео Перивинкл Кортекс. По ироничной случайности, его инициалы звучат как NPC (Non Playable Character, в видеоиграх). *Его рост - 1,6 метра, вес - 59 кг. *Является левшой, так как стреляет с левой руки. *Кортекс участвует во всех главных играх серии как финальный босс, за исключением Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced, Crash Twinsanity, и Crash of the Titans. * N-Tranced- единственная игра, в которой нет Кортекса из-за того, что он снова не смог остановить Крэша. Несмотря на это, доктор появляется в многопользовательском режиме игры. *У темы Кортекса кочующий характер - из CB её перемиксовали в CB2 (его быстрейшая тема, кстати), затем опять перемиксовали в CB3, а затем снова перемиксовали в XS. *Изначально, в Warped иконка Кортекса должна была быть как в CB1 и CB2, но её изменили. *В CB2 в то время, как появляется голограмма Кортекса, можно услышать едва его едва звучащую тему. *В CB1 в уровне Generator Room на мониторах изображён Кортекс без буквы "N" на лбу. *Вероятно, буква "N" на лбу Кортекса означает "Neo". Несмотря на это, прошлое Кортекса говорит о том, что эта буква была сделана на его лбу в три года и означала слово "Nerd". *По задумке, в Twinsanity Кортекс должен был на уровне Megalomanic Mind Mania петь песню-саундтрек уровня. Вот часть текста: I remember with dismay '' ''The mishap with evolvo-ray From the moment my machine went wrong It's been clear we don't get along You embody all that I despise, I'm sure that comes as no surprise. Of all the creatures I'd created How could I've anticipated A bandicoot with special needs Would spoil all my evil deeds. And just when things could get no worse Back from another universe, Twin parrots driven half-insane Returned with plans to steal my brain. Two products of my selfish gene (The wreckage of a childhood dream) Have forced us to work as a team I've tried so hard to make amends And we've become -dare I say?- friends. We've grown through adversity, And now you've seen the inner me You think old Cortex ain't so bad I'm sorry to say - you've been had... *В Twinsanity доктор однажды назвал Нину дочерью, но поправился. К чему, не известно. *После событий Twinsanity Кортекс более-менее подружился с Крашем. В TTR, к примеру, Краш ему часто помогает. Правда, в Titans всё снова встает на свои места. *Кортекса можно увидеть в качестве младенца в CB3, подростка в Twinsanity, и, конечно же, в виде взрослого в каждой игре серии. Остальные картинки Dr_Neo_Cortex_Wallpaper_by_E_122_Psi.jpg|Фан-логотип Кортекса brain.jpeg|Это тоже неокортекс creepy.jpeg|Сумрачный гений -фанарт 24cv0p1.png|Рендер Кортекса из Crash Bandicoot cortex ctr.jpeg|Рендер из CTR DR_NEO-WorldGrab.jpg|Мир, размером с грейпфрут, в руках злого гения (рендер из The Huge Adventure) ncortexKART_sm.jpg|Рендер Кортекса из CNK MainMenu06.png|Кортекс в Колизее Вело крупным планом (рендер CNK) smile.jpeg|Троллфейс concepttwin8.jpg|Незаконченная модель головы Кортекса из Twinsanity Concepttwin18.jpg|Рендер Twinsanity. Как управлять этой штукой?! CTTR_cortex.png|Рендер Кортекса из CTTR Neo_Cortex.jpg|Рендер Кортекса из Crash: Mind Over Mutant Concept-art time! Neocortexweb.jpg|В поисках дизайна Кортекса CrashBandicootNeoCortex1a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 1 CrashBandicootNeoCortex2a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 2 CrashBandicootNeoCortex3a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 3 CrashBandicootNeoCortex5a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 4 CrashBandicootNeoCortex6a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 5 CrashBandicootNeoCortex7a.jpg|Прототип Кортекса - 6 cortexsketch.jpeg|Кортекс, не кипятись! - CB1 morecortexsketch.jpeg|Что это из Вортекса вылезло? - CB1 cortex-uka1.jpeg|Да здраствует... cortex-uka2.jpeg|...любимое... cortex-uka3.jpeg|...начальство! - CB3 Cortex-baby.gif|Скетч младенца Кортекса из Warped cortex_jp.jpg|Рендеры и немного концепта из японского руководства по WoC 15.jpg|Концепт-арт Кортекса и его карта из CNK 009.jpg|Загадочная Кортекс (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 010.jpg|Красивая Кортекс (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 012.jpg|Как правильно делать удар животом 1 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 013.jpg|Как правильно делать удар животом 2 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 021.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 1 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 025.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 2 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 029.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 3 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) Коварный-коварный Кортекс.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 4 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 050.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 5 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 315.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 6 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 321.jpg|Коварный Кортекс 7 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 064.jpg|По секрету всему свету (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 113.jpg|Рыба? (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 167.jpg|Что-то вдали (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 227.jpg|Потайная лестница 1 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 228.jpg|Потайная лестница 2 (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 276.jpg|Утомлён (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) 296.jpg|Спасая Нину (концепт-кадр Twinsanity) CONCEPT51.jpg|Неосуществленный концепт уровня Megalomanic Mind Mania из Twinsanity CHARA30.jpg|Восьмилетний Кортекс с ещё не Злыми Близнецами, Twinsanity SCREEN06.jpg|Экран смерти Кортекса в Twinsanity ICON-TEXTURE02.jpg|Курочка Кортекса (арт Twinsanity) concepttwin5.jpg|Элегантная шапочка (арт Twinsanity) concepttwin6.jpg|Кортекс и Тавна, его работница из мотеля (арт Twinsanity) NeoCortexConcArtTitans.jpg|Коцепт-арты Кортекса из Crash of the Titans en:Dr. Neo Cortex Категория:Персонажи Категория:Зло Категория:Боссы Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Команда Кортекса Категория:Crash Bandicoot (игра) Категория:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Категория:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Категория:Crash Team Racing Категория:Crash Bash Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Категория:Crash Fusion Категория:Crash Nitro Kart Категория:Crash Twinsanity Категория:Crash Tag Team Racing Категория:Crash Boom Bang! Категория:Crash of the Titans Категория:Crash: Mind Over Mutant Категория:Финальные боссы